West Manor
West Manor is a complex of buildings belonging to the West family in Stephen Headland outside of Charleston. The Manor is made up of four primary facilities; the Manor Home, the Manor Gardens, the West Family Farm, and the West Charleston Dock. The manor is located along the coastline, with the property extending inwards in a rectangular fashion. The entire gated Manor property itself is around ten acres in size, and the farm extends an additional twenty acres past the ten gated. Sections Manor Home The Manor Home is the actual home in which the West family resides. It is located near the back center of the property, which means that visitors must travel inside the property before reaching the actual home. The house was originally built along with the surrounding gardens and farm, and when it was bought by Darius West is was renovated into its near current state. It has undergone some modernization in the past few years but generally remains of the same figure. The Manor has a kitchen, two dining rooms, a living room, a foyer, a den, an upstairs living space, seven bedrooms, and six bathrooms. Two smaller guest houses are located behind the house each with a living room, kitchen, dining room, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The garage can hold up to ten cars at a time, and a helipad is located a ways off from the main house. Manor Gardens The Manor Gardens are the extensive portions of landscaped meadows that extend about one thousand feet around the home. The gardens have been periodically redesigned to keep consistency in new looks, but the type of plants generally remain the same. The gardens are home to various types of roses, tulips, sunflowers, petunias, and marigolds, accompanied by various oaks, maples, willows, and magnolia trees. A hedge walkway serves as the general base for the design placement of flowers, along with multiple fountains and statues that have been present in the garden since the home was originally constructed. The area inside the gardens are generally considered to be the total living quarters of the Manor. West Family Farm The West Family Farm is the name of the farm surrounding the Manor, but it all apart of the same property. The farm grows tea for the Charleston and Port Company, which is officially owned as a family business by the Wests. A warehouse is located on the grounds to store tea, but also the Black Label and Gold Label exclusive coffee and tea collections are created and branded on the property. The warehouse is the main receiving point for all Charleston and Port goods, and the Manor's dock is the primary export location for the Company. West Charleston Dock The West Charleston Dock is the primary dock facility for the domestic exports of the Charleston and Port Company. All coffee and tea is shipped to the dock to be sold domestically. Internationally traded goods are first transported to Noble City before they are shipped to another country, as the dock cannot handle the required vessels needed for international sea travel and trade. Category:Building complex Category:Stephen Headland Category:West family